


true beauty

by ccandycait



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute bfs, M/M, THEYRE SO CUTE, anxious yeosang, dancer wooyoung, i cant stop help me, model yeosang, theyre just babies, wooyoung is a supportive bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: sometimes yeosang needs a little help loving himself
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	true beauty

Yeosang didn’t really ever talk about his emotions much, Wooyoung’s noticed. 

Whenever he seemed sort of upset about something, he would pout, but stay silent. It was normally up to Wooyoung to drag it out of him, to kiss him and to pull him into his lap and to ask him about his day in hopes of hearing what was wrong. Normally, Yeosang would mumble something about him being okay, how it was just a bad day, stuff like that... 

And Wooyoung worried about him when he talked like that, but he never pushed. He never forced Yeosang to talk about something he didn’t want to talk about. 

But tonight was different and Wooyoung could tell immediately.   
He could tell the moment he heard the harsh slam of the door and the loud clack of Yeosang’s bag against the counter, he knew something was wrong. 

Wooyoung knew that Yeosang had been in a photoshoot today. Yeosang was at a model for some clothing company that Wooyoung didn’t really know much about, but he was proud nevertheless. He knew Yeosang was gorgeous and had a pretty, lithe body, so when Yeosang had pursued the career and was worried about not being accepted Wooyoung spent those months encouraging him and reminding him how beautiful he was all the time. 

Sometimes Yeosang just needed the confidence boost and Wooyoung didn’t mind. He knew that Yeo had a few self-esteem issues despite being a literal _model_. If it was Wooyoung himself, he just knew his ego would inflate if he was accepted into something like that, but Yeosang had always been more... self-conscious and such. So perhaps being a model could take a toll on Yeosang’s well-being, but Wooyoung knew he still loved being dressed in nice clothes and posing in front of the camera, so he let Yeosang be. 

“Yeosangie?” Wooyoung questioned curiously, shifting in his position and lifting himself off the couch. He didn’t get very far, though, because Yeosang rounded the corner quickly and was waving Wooyoung off while toeing off his shoes. 

Wooyoung looked at him, confused, but leaned back against the couch nevertheless. In the next moment, Yeosang was slotting himself into Wooyoung’s lap, his head dropping to Wooyoung’s shoulder. He obviously didn’t want Woo to see his face, and that was fine for now. 

Wooyoung was beyond concerned, allowing Yeosang to straddle him and hug onto his front while he ran his fingers through the other’s soft blond strands. “Yeosang? What happened today?” 

He knew Yeosang wouldn’t stay silent forever. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen his boyfriend this... distraught. Normally, he would just pout, but the fact that Yeosang had taken to legitimately sitting on him while he normally got shy about cuddling... it was a sign that he was genuinely upset about something that happened. 

“Did something happen at the shoot today?” 

Yeosang mumbled something that was muffled due to his face being buried into Wooyoung’s neck, so Wooyoung gently pulled on Yeo’s shirt until they were facing each other, their faces inches apart. “Can you speak up? Did something happen? I know you’re -” 

“The director complained about how he couldn’t get a good picture of me at any angle because I’m ugly.” 

Wooyoung stared at Yeosang with wide eyes, his hands slipping to his boyfriend’s sides to hold him in place. It was blunt and hateful-sounding, Yeosang’s already-low voice going down another octave. 

“He called you...?” 

“Yes. And he said that it was my fault he couldn’t get a good angle and – and he told me that I shouldn’t even be there – and – that I – _I – I shouldn’t even be a model with a body like mine and -_ “ 

“Hey, hey, _slow down_ ,” Wooyoung murmured, interrupting Yeosang before he started to panic even further. With the way Yeo was shaking and stammering, his chest stuttering and tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, Wooyoung knew that if he didn’t calm down, he was going to make himself sick. “Why would you listen to an asshole like that? He knows nothing about what you do and who you are -” 

“Y - Yeah, but he’s a photographer and he still – he only takes pictures of pretty people, and _he – he -_ “ 

“ _Hey, hey_ – Look at me, okay?” Yeosang kept tilting his head so that Wooyoung wouldn’t see his face, sniffling and trying to get rid of his tears, but Wooyoung wasn’t having any of it. Every time he felt Yeosang shake because of a sob he let out, Wooyoung felt his heart break a little bit more. 

He gently slid a finger under Yeosang’s chin and lifted his face up, searching his boyfriend’s shining eyes and trying to get a feel of his emotion. 

“That photographer is an asshole,” Wooyoung started, and scoffed whenever Yeosang decided he didn’t like what he was about to hear, but Wooyoung whined and shifted Yeosang to look at him so that he would listen. 

“He’s an asshole, Yeosang, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he was just taking his bad day out on you.” Yeosang shook his head, but Wooyoung continued anyways. He spoke softly, lifting one of his hands to gently thread through Yeosang’s long, wavy locks and brush them out of his eyes. “It’s not your fault that he couldn’t find any good angles. He was probably just upset with his own work and decided to blame you for it.” 

Yeosang sniffled, his head dipping down again. Wooyoung let him shy away, yet still comfortingly and gently squeezing at his sides to calm him down. “Come on, you wouldn’t have gotten so many offers if you weren’t pretty. You’re gorgeous, Yeosang, and I’m not only saying that because you’re my boyfriend.” 

Yeosang didn’t say anything, but when his expression twisted a little and there were more tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, Wooyoung pulled him in again and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder once more. “I mean it. For every million compliments you’re going to get an insult or two thrown at you. Hell, I have a ton of awards for dance yet people still wanna shit on me because they’re jealous. Hmph, I bet he was just some old, ugly guy that was sad he wasn’t as young and beautiful as you.” 

This earned a wet, weak giggle from Yeosang and just that alone made Wooyoung smile, big and beautiful. “See? There he is. There’s my pretty Yeosangie. ~” He cooed, pulling away and looking Yeosang in the eyes once more. Wooyoung kissed him once, twice, three times before meeting his eyes once more, glad to see that Yeosang’s gaze had softened a bit even if his cheeks were a bit tear-stained. 

They gazed at each other for a few seconds, and without thinking, Wooyoung was mumbling breathlessly, “You’re beautiful...,” 

“Oh, shut up, you can – you can stop now -” 

“No, Yeosang, you really are,” Wooyoung went on, staring at his boyfriend with shiny eyes. “And I don’t mean just your face. You’re very pretty, obviously, and I have no idea how I got you when you’re so out of my league -” 

“Wooyoung, I mean it -” 

“And you’re personality’s just as nice. You’re soft and gentle, and you’re so kind when you don’t even have to be. You could be a total bitch like most people are when they’re as pretty as you, but you’re not. You’re sweet and adorable and you mean so much to me...” 

The more he talked, the quieter Wooyoung’s tone went, gentle and wistful as he made sure Yeosang kept his eyes on him. He could see the blond’s eyes welling up again, but he knew it wasn’t as negative this time as it was before. 

“I really don’t deserve you, Yeosang, _here you are_.” 

He grinned when Yeosang’s expression broke again, tears beginning to fall all over again as he went back to clinging to Wooyoung, face hidden once more. Wooyoung just giggled, even if it sounded a little broken because maybe he was getting a little emotional, but he’d swear that he didn’t cry later on. 

He just gently held onto Yeosang’s hips, massaging him softly and pressing kisses to the side of his head. “You’re gorgeous, baby, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that little fic <3  
> follow me @yeoncafes <333 ill follow u back and we can be friends <33


End file.
